Under the Stars
by FallingWithoutStyle
Summary: Sam and Dean decide to sleep out under the stars. Slight SamxDean. A tiny bit of swearing.


**Author's Note: **This was a request from someone on deviantART (deviant darkhairduo). I'm actually not a big fan of this pairing, but I wrote it anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. If I did, Bobby would still be with us. Idjits.

* * *

**_Under the Stars_**

Sam gazed out the Impala's window at the passing trees and buildings. He and his brother, Dean, were on their way to Wyoming to investigate some mysterious disappearances. Five people disappeared once a year in Rock Springs, definitely their kind of thing.

"Dean, how much longer till we get there?" Same asked, stifling a yawn.

"I don't know, we'll get there when we get there," Dean replied. "Why, tired already?"

"After we spent all night digging up graved? Yeah I'm tired," Sam retorted. "And I don't want to sleep while you're driving after what happened last time."

"Aw, you're not still mad about that are you?" Dean teased.

"Yes, Dean, I'm still mad," Sam huffed. "You shouldn't slam on your brakes while I'm sleeping. I really thought something had happened."

"I know, that's what made it so funny," Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever," Sam muttered, turning back to the window. He continued to watch the scenery pas as Dean drove, struggling to keep his eyes open. It didn't help that it was getting dark. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a few seconds he'd feel better. That couldn't hurt anything, right?

-xxx-

Sam woke with a start when he felt the car stop. Damn it, he must have fallen asleep. He looked out the window and saw that they were parked in a field out in the middle of nowhere. Dean was outside, digging around in the trunk of the car. Sam opened his door and stepped out, shivering in response to the cool air.

"Dean, where are we?" He asked, walking around to the back of the car.

"Our hotel for the night," Dean responded, holding up a couple of blankets and tossing one to Sam. "Better bundle up, it's supposed to get chilly."

"Why aren't we at an _actual_ hotel?" Sam asked, catching the blanket.

"Because it's cheaper and I don't feel like driving anymore," Dean said, closing the truck of the Impala. "Any more questions?'

"Yeah, did you not think about where we're supposed to sleep?"

"Oh, Sammy, you underestimate me," Dean said. He walked up to the front of the car and patted the hood. "We're sleeping right here."

"…On the car?" Sam asked after a moment of silence, giving Dean an odd look.

"No, on an elephant," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Yes on the car, where else are we supposed to sleep?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about an actual hotel where we won't freeze our asses off?" Sam said.

"Nope, we're sleeping right here, end of story," Dean said. "Now, come on, put that blanket down. I don't want scuff marks on my baby."

"Dean, this is ridiculous," Sam argued as he spread his blanket over the hood. "I still don't see why we can't just go to a hotel."

"Because I'm sick of hotels," Dean said, stopping to look up at his brother. "Sam, we deal with monsters _every day._ Things that would make ol' Joe piss his pants. So I'm just asking for one night here. One night where we don't have to worry about all that crap. Is that alright with you?"

"Fine, alright," Sam sighed. He climbed up under the blankets and didn't have to wait long for Dean to join him. The two snuggled down, trying to keep themselves warm in the cilly night air.

For a long moment neither of them spoke. They just laid still, staring up at the starry night sky. It wasn't until Dean was starting to nod off that Sam broke the silence.

"Do you think it gets easier?"

"What?" Dean asked, turning to face his brother. "Does what get easier?"

"The job," Sam said, keeping his gaze fixed on the sky. "Watching people die, hunting down things that could eat us for breakfast, never staying in one place. Do you think it ever gets easier?"

Dean sat silent for a long moment before answering. "No, Sammy, I don't," he said quietly, looking back up at the stars. "I don't think it gets easier. I think it just gets harder from here on out."

Sam had nothing to say to that, though Dean didn't really expect him to. But, then again, Dean also wasn't expecting to feel Sam's warm, lean body pressed up against his side. He looked down to see his brother has closed the distance between them and was snuggled up against his side. Dean smiled and put one arm around him before pulling him closer and kissing him on the forehead.

"Love you, Dean," Sam murmured, resting his head on Deans shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Love you too, Sammy," Dean said with a soft smile. He then relaxed and looked back up at the star-speckled sky, letting his own eyes close as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

No, it would never get easier. Hell, it would probably get harder with ever step they took. But as long as they had each other, they could make it trough anything.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **I... really don't have any on this, actually. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
